Prepare for a Landing
by Pretenders
Summary: A secret friendship brings a tough Rowdyruff and a powerful Powerpuff to face tragedy and loss. Implied romance. Death. New Prepare series focused on PPG and RRB pairings. This is an independent plot.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story!_**

* * *

**Prepare for a Landing**

Tragedy, in the form of moisture, fell upon a face with eyes forever closed. Gravity pulled down the wet apologies, and the one who cried in agony over the body that now turned cold. Dark strands of hair laced themselves over the pain upon her face. They stuck to the side of her dull cheeks, and to her stressed forehead with many lines weighing down on her eyelids. She held his hand within her own, squeezing lightly as she whispered his name many times in the rain she lay under. Her body trembled as her dress became soaked; her stockings stuck to her thighs, gripping her legs. A large tear on the left side of her dress held a stain of blood. The scenery around her was torn a part as smoke from burning buildings created a stiff air around the whole town. Her inhales grew deeper and more focused on. She began to hold back her large gasps from the pauses of her crying.

The young body beside her, no older than an adolescent, lay still in a pool of red. As the drops of rain came down, the red liquid ran faster down the uneven cement of the alley she couldn't find the strength to leave. His blood soon touched her damp, white stockings. His chest no longer rose with the small grasp of life she watched die before her; his green eyes silenced themselves as his eyes closed as the moment of uncertainty grew nearer; the pressure of his hand gripping her own became loose—so weak—that the pressure fell to the ground. Her voice wasn't enough to bring back the steady motion of his chest, the sight of his green eyes, or the touch of his fingertips. She couldn't revive him.

Townsville fell into a dark time. The unexpected evil that impacted her life brought her to use all her might to defend Townsville. Her power may have been a match for most of her enemies, yet it was no match for her own creator, who was brainwashed by her greatest enemy of all. He captured her father, and used him against her. She let her emotions take control of her, surrendering to the genius monkey who forced her on her knees. Before her brainwashed father could kill her under the command of her enemy, her now dead companion appeared at her rescue.

In secrecy, she grew a friendship with Butch, who admitted he enjoyed their similarities. It began when he had nowhere to go after a quarrel with his brothers. After he rejected her invitation to stay at her home in secret, he finally agreed on her last offer. For two weeks, she brought him food, clothes, and lead him to bathroom whenever possible. Her sisters, and her father, never knew. During those two weeks, their relationship grew for the better. In the darkness of his last night at her home, he confessed to the hint of joy he felt knowing he'd leave with a friend rather than an enemy.

The memory made her cough up her tears. An ache shocked her heart. Her nose became stuffed with boogers, as she wiped her eyes. Looking up to the orange tinted sky, his voice was the only audible sound she could hear all around her.

"I may not have liked sleeping in your closet for two weeks, but I did like where it brought us,"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You make a good enemy, Powderpuff..."

"Oh, really?"

"But that doesn't mean you make a bad friend,"

In one cry out toward the orange sky, she lowered her lips just a few inches in closeness over his lips. She felt her nose brush against his. Her heart cried out in agony as she realized it would never be a real kiss. A kiss on the cheek was all she had to remember; it would be all she would force herself to remember.

"I'm...," she stumbled on her words, and onto her feet, "letting go," she released his hand. Standing up, she turned her back to face him. Without a second moment more to allow her to turn back to face him, she flew up into the sky, a green streak faintly behind her. His voice found its way back to her.

"I would like to be friends," she looked down to her window seal.

He had no reason to avoid her direction, "There are some things we aren't meant to be,"

"We can be whatever we want to be. Heck, you could be good if you really wanted to,"

"I have no reason to be,"

She brought her head up in wonder, "You wouldn't do any justice for anyone?"

His green eyes looked straight to hers, "Maybe, Powderpuff,"

Her blurred vision overwhelmed itself as she made a final decision. Her green streak stopped abruptly, leading back down the opposite way. She flew in such a rapid speed to reach him. The fire's smoke from below made her vision foggy. She planned to land beside him without stopping her speed.

"I hate that name,"

She gasped as she came closer to the ground only to see no sign of his body.

"What is your name?"

She landed on her feet, eliminating her original intentions. Trembling slowly toward the area she left him, she covered her mouth in shock, falling to her knees in the familiar pool of blood.

"Buttercup,"

She extended her hand to pick up a snail that lay in his place.

* * *

**_Have a nice day! This story is inspired by, "Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You" by A Great Big World with Christina Aguilera._**


End file.
